A Blurred Line
by UMFan
Summary: There are different sides to every person. On the outside, Tsukino Usagi is bubbly, ditzy, and kind hearted. But on the inside, she hides a secret. Sometimes it is best not to know...


A Blurred Line

By UMFan

Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously.

Summary:

Usagi's insides aren't like her outsides at all. The line blurs.

Pairing: Usagi/Michiru eventually

Rating: Probably eventually M, but K for now.

A/N: Wow, been a little bit now, eh? I promise both Sea's Defense will be rewritten and BSSDT will be posted soon. My muse (michiru) doesn't really want to focus on either right now. :p Anything that is capitalized (such as the word 'one') is done purposely, btw.

**Prologue: Fallen**

She has a secret.

She has two faces, two sides to her; and no one knows about the second one. Everyone thinks she's content.

They don't know.

Underneath it all, she's different.

To the outside world, she was bubbly, clumsy, cheerful and whiny.

But insides are different. Insides don't lie.

On the inside, she has claws, teeth and a sharpness and darkness in her that she reveals to no one.

But she dreams.

And in her dreams she sees red, flowing over the bodies of those she was supposed to care about like so much water; deep pools of it neverending and morbidly beautiful.

She's supposed to love him, to love them, but she doesn't.

In her dreams she tortures him for days before she lets him die. His face twisted into an obscene parody of a smile, even in death. He still loves her as she breaks him down.

In her dreams she slices and cuts at them until they are nothing but ribbons of flesh twisted around each other, stained with the same red that he is. Her friends, her senshi…her curse.

Then she wakes.

She pauses for a moment, her smile a perfect copy of the smile he had on his face as she killed him. Then, the mask goes on. A ditzy shriek of 'I'm late' begins the day, but tonight…

Tonight she will dream. And the game will begin again. And one day, when they think she'll save them…her dream will become reality.

Sometimes she wishes she could talk to someone about it. She knows that there is no one who would understand, they would call her crazy and lock her up, but she still wishes for a confidante all the same.

There is no one she can tell of this, not until it's too late.

There's a part of her that wants to stop these dark dreams, but that part is silenced by the thing within her, the Other. The One that whispers to her at night, the One that gives her the dreams, the One that is always there.

She knows it is for the best that she has met the Other. It has been there since she knew what awareness was, and she knows it will continue with her until the end of her days.

She should be afraid. Instead, she is placid.

The Other will tell her what needs to be done to prepare. The Other helps her catch the small birds, and shows her how to disembowel them in the abandoned house It led her to.

The Other tells her all she needs to do is wait, wait and learn, and she will have everything she's ever dreamed of.

The mask slips for a moment as she sees Ami, but as quick as that flicker of malice appears, the mask falls back into place. She knows Ami well, and knows that the other girl probably caught the look on her face and is worried now.

She grows nervous, and turns to the Other.

The Other whispers, and she knows what she must do.

Continue on, keep up the mask, don't slip up again.

Because if Ami figures it out, Ami cannot be allowed to exist anymore.

But Usagi isn't ready yet.

She hasn't finished the Other's lessons. She must learn the art of pain, what makes humans scream, and what breaks their minds.

The Dreams were only the beginning.

The Other whispers again as Ami is speaking, and Usagi immediately turns inward to listen.

_Soon…there is One who will listen. Just wait, and watch, and learn._

She understands, and will obey. The Other is always right, and will never betray her. Not like they have.

So she obeys, and she waits, and she smiles blankly at Ami, eyes shining as she listens to her prattle on about school.

She has time.

END PROLOGUE

A/N: Uhhhhh I don't know either, don't ask me. Scary Murder Dream! Usagi is completely messed up, but I've been reading Hannibal Rising lately so I guess blame that.


End file.
